real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris
Chris was a contestant on Survivor: Guatemala and Survivor: Ameliorate. Known for being a very good-spirited guy, playing the game lowkey and having a lot of fun. He was a target for a long time in the game, having some enemies but keeping surviving. He had a good friendship with Xanthea who sticked together with him. He got voted out at the second swap because he was seen as Xanthea's closest ally, being blindsided by Lorraine's plan. In Ameliorate, Chris stayed true to himself by siding with the people he genuinely liked and formed a very close relationship with Kathlenea. With her, he got placed on Fifohazana which kept losing challenges and where he turned out to be the sole member of the tribe, being the only one to merge. At the merge, Chris found himself in a good spot until the rock draw where he was the person to draw the black rock, having been very unlucky all season long. Survivor: Guatemala Name: Chris, hey! Tribe: Japala Personal Claim to Fame: I won the surfing tournament in Hawaii back in 2009! Damn, good old times. Inspiration in Life: Life is one big party, take anything out of it. Hobbies: Surfing, drinking, partying, having fun, living life. Pet Peeves: Gamer-nerds, oversensitive people and backstabbers. 3 Words to Describe You: Joyful, Excited, Fun If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? My friends, a cocktail bar and a surfboard. Then I'm pretty much golden! Reason for Being on Survivor: Living as a real survivor stranded on a island with some insane people? Must be easy! World is full of crazy people and I've camped a lot when I was a kid. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: I think I can adapt myself very easily, people usually think I'm the funny guy so they want me around. I'm good at challenges too so bring it on folks! Voting History Survivor: Ameliorate Name: Chris Tribe Designation: Fanavotana Player he respects the most: Xanthea because of her amazing social/physical/strategic game. She knows how to outplay, outwit and outlast. I respect that and that's why I respect her the most. Player he respects the least: The least? I don't know... Sally from last season? She was a brat. Previous Finishes: 13th. Favorite Past Moment: You know, sleeping sucks at Survivor. The nights are terrible. But there was one night I managed to sleep the whole night and it was just wonderful. Apparently I snored so that's good. Why Did You Come Back?: To play the game bigger, better and harder than I did in my first season. Voting History Trivia *Chris was one of the 32 contestants to make the ballot to compete on Survivor: Ameliorate. ** He was one of the 20 to make the final cut and actually play the season. * He was the only Fifohazana ''tribe member to have won a challenge while being on the respective tribe. * was one of the 60 ballot members in ''Survivor: War of Worlds. ** He was one of the 30 to not be part of the cast.